User blog:Squattop/STUPID MOTHERF%$^NG ADS CANNONS DDDDDDD:
AFN WE'VE HAD THIS TALK BEFORE. Ok so today I wanted to kill some Necros, so I put in my DS. I had previously stopped because I kept dying on the ADS cannons because there are too many asteroids. I died 3-4 times, stupid piece of shit starting with 85% not 100% health. Then I beat it, with 24% left, I had 66% when Hammond said he needed one more minute. (I'm like: YOU THINK I CAN DO THIS SHIT FOR ANOTHER MINUTE?!!?!?) I don't save cause I'm cool like that, I can save later nothing's gonna happen. Right? WRONG! I go kill the Leapers in the Zero-G space where asteroids previously tried to rape your ass like crazy and somehow a piece of metal, which is now fixed somehow, is protecting your ass. Well, I get back inside and when you open the door after leaving the vacuum and there's taht Medium Air Can, my motherfucking game FROZE. I'm like, WHAT THE FUCK BRO YOU REALLY THINK I CAN DO THAT AGAIN?! But I'm chill ya know? Surely it saved that as a checkpoint. Right? WRONG, I GOTTA GO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN. And this time, there's like 15 of those REALLY BIG-ASS ASTEROIDS. I die again, like twice. Then I finally beat it with like, 11-15% health left. I'm cool, I go save. I beat the Leapers, game doesn't freeze like last time. I get to the Divider limbs, kill them, look around then BAM! THE GAME SHOWS ME A DAMN SCREEN WITH A BUNCH OF BLUE VERTICAL BARS! I'm like: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Thank GOD it saved this time and didn't corrupt my game. Now, you may think: What's the big deal the asteroids aren't that hard, just don't use both cannons. Well fuck you. Even if I only use one cannon (this is where AFN comes in), the damn thing still overheats 2-5 times. And when does it like to overheat? When there's a big-ass fucking asteroid or a group of smaller ones coming at me. And of course we've all noticed that the speed at which the reticle of the ADS cannons move is faster than that of any other weapon, making it harder to aim and control. I mean hell, fuck me! But wait, there's more! hold on to your seat baby, cause this one's, a SCREAMER! You know how after all that you gotta do all that shit about the Hunter and the Leviathan (I'm almost to the Leviathan), there's a bunch of those large groups of the Swarm? Yeah, every single one of those bastards got me. Every group, every time. I even managed to burst a bunch of Pregnant stomachs (the ones that are in the room with the fucking Hunter of course.) and get my ass kicked, but I don't die (like a boss.) Is this not bullshit? And when you go to Hydroponics, the damn water cycle scares me AGAIN. And what the fuck is up with that place when you first enter it? There's like 3 Lurkers accompanied by like 30 fucking Slashers. The fuck bro. And what's with that Wheezer that you can only kill if you activate the Nutrient Vat Switching System, and even then it's still hard to angle right. Fuck chapters 4-6, they can go die. On another note, I noticed something in one of the logs to Dr. Cross in Chapter 6. Here it is: No doubt you're aware of the organic growth found in some parts of the ship. I've been examining the substance and thought the results would interest you. The cells most clearly resemble bacteria, with viral behavior. Like bacteria, the organism infects other cells through osmosis, then mutates and reproduces agamogenetically. What's amazing is the SPEED at which it grows. A single bacterium reproduces twenty-fold in just one minute. I've never seen anything like it. I won't stake my reputation on it, but I think this may be a genuine alien lifeform! Prof. Hawley theorizes that it's a habitat transformer -- the levels of gaseous output are tremendous, which is why it smells so bad -- but to what end we simply don't know. I'll keep you posted. This has caused me to want to research the Necromorph pathogen further, and possibly try to figure out what it is based on studies and reports in the games. If you have any logs that would help, PLEASE show them to me! Leave a link or name on my wall on here or on the DS Wikia! When I post my findings and results I will quote those who helped me! Also, we have a Necromorph boss! If you're interested in what it is, check out the DS Wikia! Search the Destroyer (it is a fan-made Necromorph that has resemblences and characteristics of the Ubermorph.) That's all for now, thanks! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts